Life with Charlie
by Aliko Kinav
Summary: Draco and Charlie are together. Just a look at their daily lives and their preparation to meet the Weasleys


_Author's Note:_

_WOW! Something exceptionally long this time. It's over 2000 words. -_- OH GOD. IT'S DUE TODAY AND I HAVEN'T FINISHED EDITING!_

_Anyway... Mental meltdown with this. But it got done. Middle part might get a bit confusing. I mean it's a dialogue only fic. And well... There are many Weasleys._  
_Enjoy._

_Warning: Nothing much really. Just implied sex. And they definitely kissed. Not implied. All there. _

_Oh this is definitely one of my longer fics..._

_Enjoy. Leave a review, tell me how this piece was._

_A.K._

* * *

**Life with Charlie**

**_1 week before Christmas_**

"I love you too. But, must we really? I mean.. They probably haven't had the time to adjust."

"Dray..."

"Just... I don't think that they would want to see me."

"Come here."

"Hmmm... Cha-"

"It will be ok."

"Hmmm..."

"Goodnight Draco."

* * *

**_1 day before Christmas_**

"That wasn't so bad."

"Wasn't bad? WASN'T BAD?! Have you lost your mind?! That was terrible. My father was drinking a glass of wine every single time you said a word. And my mother..."

"Your mother liked me."

"Wipe that smirk off your face Weasley."

"Admit it. She liked me."

"ARGH! She liked you. I said it. Happy?"

"Very. So tomorrow..."

"Uhh..."

"What was that?"

"What was what?"

"That! That sigh."

"Nothing."

"No. That wasn't nothing. What's wrong?"

"Babe..."

"It's just... I was on the wrong side Charlie. I was on the wrong side of the damn war."

"It was not your fault."

"Yes, it was! They lost a son in that war. They don't want to see my face Charlie."

"Give them a chance. I mean... I forgave you."

"You nearly killed me at first."

"Well. I was surprised... Are you pouting Dray?"

"Malfoys don't pout Weasley."

"Well you just did."

"Hmph."

"I didn't mean it you know. I would have never hurt you."

"Yeah. I know."

"I love you Draco."

"Hmmm mwah... I love you too Weasley."

* * *

**_Christmas Day_**

"Wake up Babe."

"Hmmmf"

"Merry Christmas!"

"Too early"

"Presents, Dray! Presents!"

"What are you? Five? Presents shouldn't excite you this much Weasley. Come back to bed."

"Come on. Let's go down."

"Ugh... Go on. Give me some time to get dressed."

"It's just downstairs. No need to get dressed."

"Remember last year. Your mum decided to call early in the morning. I am surprised she hasn't caught us."

"That was a good Christmas wasn't it."

"That was the only Christmas we spent together Weasley."

"This is the second."

"Yeah."

"Trust me now?"

"Wha-"

"I am not going to leave."

"Yeah..."

"Go on, get dressed. I will prepare breakfast."

"Hmmm..."

XXX

"So? What's for breakfast?"

"Whoa! Don't scare me like that. Pancakes."

"No syrup?"

"You finished it yesterday."

"Oh. Yeah... Not eating Weasley?"

"I'll eat if you feed it to me, Babe."

"Argh. Why do I even put up with you Weasley?"

"Come here."

"Awwww. Thanks Dear."

"It's only 'cause it's Christmas. Don't expect this everyday?"

"Of coursh"

"Don't talk with your mouth full. It's disgusting."

"Hmm"

"Your turn to wash up Dray."

"What?!"

"I cook. You clean."

"I just fed you pancakes."

"Pancakes that I made."

"Argh. I hate you Weasley."

"I love you too Draco. Wash up fast. Got to open presents."

"Scourgify."

"Done."

"Let's open presents!"

"You are not a child Charlie!"

"It's presents! Come on."

"Ah-AH PUT ME DOWN!"

"You are too slow."

"The presents will wait!"

"Well, that's five presents for the both of us."

"No sweater?"

"Most probably later."

"So, which one first?"

"Your parents'?"

"Ok. Here."

"Wow."

"What?"

"Just... Wow."

"What is it? Ugh. Pass it here."

"Oh. Wow."

"Let's go now!"

"What?! To Paris? Now?"

"What... I have always wanted to go there."

"It's Christmas. I can't believe I am saying this... We have dinner with your family later, remember."

"Oh yes... Going to tell them about us."

"Is this a good idea? I mean it is Christmas. Let's tell them another day."

"So... You want to stay all alone on Christmas night. Again?"

"If it can't be help-"

"It CAN be helped Draco!"

"I don't want you alone for Christmas. Please, Dray."

"Potter will be there."

"Yeah?"

"I tormented them. Potter, Granger and your brother. And they will all BE THERE! I can't go Charlie. I just can't."

"I love you. If my family can't accept it..."

"Hmmm... Stop."

"Your father accepted us."

"That was due to my mother. She wouldn't let him disown me."

"If they can accept us, maybe my family can accept us too."

"You are so positive Weasley."

"Is that a smile? Yes it is!"

"Ah-Hmmf"

"Feel better?"

"Kissing me is- Hmf"

"Mayb- Hmmf"

"Argh! You win! Stop ki-Hmf"

"CHARLIE!"

"Come on babe. We have got presents to open. And it is your turn to open one. Which one do you want to open?"

"The one from Pansy."

"Here. It's small."

"Small but deadly. You don't know her like I do."

"So... What is it? Let me see!"

"NO!"

"What is it? You are blushing?! What is it?"

"I am not blushing. And it's... Nothing..."

"That is not nothing."

"Anything that makes you blush can't be nothing."

"Wai- Wha- Stop it Charlie! That isn't fun- Argh! Don't open it!"

"Oh!"

"Stop laughing!"

"I didn't know you like-"

"Argh! Don't say it! Don't you dare Charlie."

"Ha-"

"Don't."

"Nd-"

"Shut-"

"Cu-"

"UP!"

"FFS!"

"Get back here Weasley!"

"Catch me if you can Malfoy!"

"You are on a BROOM!"

"Find yours then!"

"Stop flying in the house!"

"ARGH!"

XXX

"That was surprisingly fun."

"That was not fun Weasley."

"Lighten up Dray."

"Oh I will lighten up you-Hmf"

"STOP KISSING ME!"

"I've got an idea."

"I feel like I am going to hate this idea."

"Well... It has something to do with the hand-"

"Oh! I am going to KILL Pansy!"

"You deserve this you know."

"What?! Why?!"

"You told Blaise that she liked him."

"Well... She did. And I only gave him hints. He figured it out on his own. And aren't they happy together?"

"Weeeell... Girls are weird babe."

"Oh."

"I'm tired."

"And whose fault is that?"

"Don't get mad babe."

"We've got to clear up this mess up."

"Want to go to bed for a while? We can clean up later."

"You are lucky I love you."

"I know."

XXX

"Wake up Babe,"

"Hmmmf. Whazzime izzit?"

"Time? It's six."

"SIX?!"

"Woah! Slow down babe."

"We are late!"

"No. We still have an hour."

"Charlie. I am meeting your family for the first time. Officially. We _have _to be early!"

"Calm down Babe."

"Don't ask me to calm down! Go take a shower."

"Ok. Look at me."

"What are you doing Charlie? We have to-"

"Just.. Look baby. Trust me. We are not going to be late. Calm down."

"Ok."

"I will just be a few minutes. Just calm down. Pick out what you want to wear. Something casual."

"No robes?"

"Nope."

"Stop smiling."

"When you start smiling."

"Just go take a shower."

"Give me a kiss first."

"Hmmm mwah"

"Now. Shower."

"Yes Sir!"

"Done."

"That was fast. Anyway, I have picked out clothes."

"Dray..."

"What? These aren't robes. They are casual."

"Just go shower. I will handle it."

"What?"

"Go on babe. Gonna be late."

"Hmmm... Done. You done... What on earth is that?!"

"Casual clothes."

"These aren't casual. These are..."

"Jeans. You can say it you know."

"Charlie! We can't wear jeans!"

"This is Christmas Babe. Everyone will be in jeans."

"They will?"

"Yeah. It's an informal thing."

"Hmmm..."

"Wear it. Or do you want me to put it on for you."

"Get away from me, Weasley. We have no time for your games."

"Ow! Yes, yes. Ready?"

"Yes. Comb your hair."

"Hmmm.. Is this ok?"

"Yes. You look dashing."

"Awww... Thanks Babe. Shall we?"

"Hmmm... I guess so. Took the presents?"

"Yup."

"Charlie?"

"Hmmm..."

"I'm ... Worried."

"Hey. It's going to be ok. And if it isn't, we will just celebrate Christmas on our own. Ok?"

"Yeah. I guess so. I hope they are ok with us."

"Oh. Wow. You cleaned up the living room."

"Weeell, you take way too long in the shower. So, I had spare time on my hands."

"Awww. Charlie Weasley, blushing. Never thought I would see that."

"You!"

"Charlie! Stop it! You will wrinkle my clothes!"

"Ok, ok."

"Where is the portkey?"

"Here... Ready?"

"Yeah. Charlie... I love you."

"I love you too."

XXX

"We are here! You ok, Babe?"

"Yeah... Just a bit dizzy. Oh. Is this your house?"

"Yup. I know it's not like the manor..."

"No. It suits you I guess."

"Hmmm.. Yeah. Ok. So, I will go in and tell my family about us. Then I will be out to bring you in ok?"

"Yes, yes. Go on."

"Don't miss me too much."

"I won't. Just go."

XXX

"Merry Christmas!"

"CHARLIE!"

"Hi Charlie!"

"Hello Ron, Ginny! Mum!"

"Good to see you Charlie. You should come over more often."

"Hello Mum. Work is too hectic. Can't really take much time off. Oh, hi Harry, Hermione."

"Hey Charlie. Ron and Ginny-"

"In the living room. Yup. Saw them."

"Merry Christmas! Catch you guys later. Got to talk to Mum for a while."

"Merry Christmas to you too! See you later."

"What's wrong Charlie?"

"What?!"

"Well, you look worried sweetie. Mothers know best. So spill. What's wrong?"

"It's just... I've met someone Mum."

"Oh! That's good news dearie. Where is she? You didn't bring her along?"

"Erm... There's something diffrerent about _her_."

"Oh."

"Well... _She _is not a she."

"What?"

"It's a he."

"Oh. Where is he then?"

"You are not shocked Mum? I mean I am gay."

"Oh sweetie. I suspected you might be gay since you were in Hogwarts."

"WHAT?! You KNEW?!"

"You never really talked much about girls. Bill was always on about some girl. But you, you didn't talk about anybody much."

"Oh..."

"Helloooo!"

"Oh, it's Bill"

"Go on then. I still have some things to prepare. Go on. Out of my kitchen."

"Thanks Mum."

"Anytime sweetie. Bring that boy over. I want to meet him."

"He is actually waiting outside."

"Charlie! Don't leave the poor boy freezing. Bring him in."

"Yes Mum."

"Guess who I spotted outside?"

"OH NO!"

"Who?"

"Guess. You would never guess right."

"Tell zem Bill."

"Oh, fine. It was Draco Malfoy!"

"WHAT?!"

"The ferret?"

"Malfoy?!"

"Everyone calm down."

"But Mum, it's Malfoy."

"Is this...?"

"Yeah..."

"You should tell them."

"What?"

"Well, honey, you can't just let the poor boy freeze outside all night."

"Erm.. I am dating Draco Malfoy."

"WHAT?!"

"He is a death eater!"

"He is a MALFOY!"

"He is a ferret!"

"Ronald Weasley! Let your brother talk. This is the first person he has brought home."

"Yes Mum. But... It's Malfoy."

"Erm... We met in Romania. After the war. We worked together and we became closer."

"But Charlie... It's Malfoy! The ferret. He made life hell for us in school. He called us names. He was a death eater. He worked for Voldemort! Charlie! How could you like him?"

"Stop overreacting Ron."

"I am not overreacting! Hermione! He is..."

"He came over to the good side in the end. He tried to help us. And without Narcissa Malfoy's help, Harry might have died. Voldemort might have won. Let's just... Give him a chance ok?"

"Yeah Ron. He did help us in the end. Maybe he has changed."

"What?! You too Harry? Argh. I am gonna try. But if he is still the same..."

"It's going to be ok. I mean... He is different."

"I'm not believing that till I see it."

"Just... Everyone.. Please try. I really like him. I think I might even love him"

"Argh!"

"Ron! I will speak to him about it Charlie."

"Thanks Hermione."

"Mum? Dad?"

"We will give him a chance Charlie. But there is bad blood between us."

"It's not his fault his family was on the wrong side. But... your father and I will try."

"Thanks Mum, Dad."

"I don't know if I can accept him Charlie. I mean..."

"I know. But... Could you just try George?"

"Yeah... I will try."

"Percy?"

"It's going to be hard..."

"Yeah... Please Percy."

"I will make an effort. That's all I can promise Charlie."

"That's enough."

"I don't like him."

"Yeah..."

"But I will try... For you."

"Thanks Gin. You are the best."

"Yeah."

"Bill?"

"We talked. He seems ok."

"You are ok with him?"

"He was not the one who hurt me Charlie. I don't hate him."

"That's... good."

"Ve vill try Charlie."

"Thanks Fleur. Thanks Bill."

"Now go. Bring him in."

"Yez. It iz very cold."

XXX

"Dray..."

"Charlie."

"They are ok."

"Really?!"

"Yes. Really."

"So ready to go in?"

"Oh ya... I met Bill."

"Hmm... Did you like him?"

"Yeah. He introduced me to Fleur..."

"He didn't hate me..."

"He wouldn't. Bill is..."

"He was like you."

"Hmmm..."

"He sort of understood."

"Oh. He is like that. He always understood every one of us."

"I liked him."

"So, ready to meet the rest of them then?"

"Hmmm... Charlie..."

"Yes?"

"I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

This was 20 pages long :O

Written for:

Greenhouse Competition – Almond

6 Senses Competition – Emotions: Nervous

Quidditch Category Competition – Nimbus 2000

Colour Competition – Silver (Positive & Negative)

Amazing Writer Competition – Detour Challenge: (PROMPT SET A)Charlie Weasley, Different, "I'm not overreacting."

Musical Terms Challenge – Amorose

HP Potions Competition – Dragon Tonic

Key Signature Competition – Eb Major

Dark Side Competition – Death Eaters

Wand Wood Competition – Chestnut

Gemstone Challenge – Emerald

Hogwarts Classes Category Competition – Potions

Quidditch Position Competition – Beater

Fantastic Beasts Challenge – Jarvey

If you Dare Challenge – 509. Love

Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes Competition – Deflagration Deluxe

Party Challenge – 7 mins in Heaven [Option 2]

Honeydukes Competition – Drooble's Best Blowing Gum

WOW. Rushing for a deadline here.


End file.
